


Connections in the Dark

by fragrantwoods



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Multi, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2676302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragrantwoods/pseuds/fragrantwoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From bsg_kink, theme "knowledge";  prompt: "Laura/Joseph, Laura/Bill - realizing who Bill's father was"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Connections in the Dark

  
“Mmm,” Laura hummed, like a cat enjoying a bowl of cream. “That was just...luscious.”

She fell back onto the cot, boneless and smiling. Bill propped himself on one elbow and enjoyed watching her recover. He had pulled out all the stops, making it last, focusing on her pleasure--at least three times--before gliding into her, setting his hips to a rolling, teasing rhythm that had her coming again. He had carefully kept his weight off her body, elbows braced, until she had exploded once more, only then giving in to his own impulses to drive deep in measured, metered strokes. When he finally came, waves of toe-tingling sensation flowed through him, igniting his soul from the inside out.

It was, as she said, luscious. He relaxed, almost gone into a post-coital doze when he realized she was studying him, a touch of puzzlement in her gaze.

“What? Something wrong?”

She gave him that blissful smile again. “Oh, no...not at all. I’m just kind of amazed at how...controlled you were. How skilled...I guess I thought a military guy, you know…” She snuggled into his side. “I didn’t expect so much finesse. You were wonderful.”

The darkness made it easier to talk, words disappearing into the New Caprican night.

“Glad you enjoyed it.” He chuckled into her hair. “Got my father to thank for that, I guess.”

“Well, that doesn’t sound kinky _at all,_ ” she snort-giggled. “There a story there, or should I ask?”

He pulled her tighter against his chest. Her scent enveloped him, made him talk about things he hadn’t thought of in years. Decades.

“Well...it’s just that, there was this time I came home from college, and my ride got me there earlier than I’d planned.” He could feel himself flushing at the memory, even now.

“I saw my dad’s car in the drive but figured he was holed up in his office working on something, so I just went on in, heading up to my room...oh, man,” he groaned. “I didn’t know what I was hearing at first. There was this banging coming from upstairs, and a woman’s voice, kinda screaming, and my dad was just yelling all this really awful stuff…”

He felt her stiffen against him. Maybe he shouldn’t have aired the familial dirty laundry so soon.

“Your father had a woman in your parents’ room? In the middle of the day, when you were due home from college?” She sounded disapproving, and he wished he’d kept his mouth shut.

“Oh, yeah...he was a real dog like that.” He shrugged in the darkness. “I could hear him saying stuff like ‘Take it! Take my cock, you little Caprican whore.’ It was awful, but I guess she liked it...she was yelling ‘frak me’ enough. It made me feel bad for her, though. I promised myself I’d never treat a woman like that.”

_Except in his imagination, in his room later that night. And the next morning. And on other lonely nights, until guilt overrode the dirty, searing thoughts._

He shifted his hips to hide his beginning erection. The last thing he wanted was for Laura Roslin to think he was that kind of man. He’d spent years training that part of himself to hold back, and she seemed to like how he made love just fine.

_Crap._ Her wandering hand brushed against his hard-on, then wrapped around it.

“Maybe she did like it.” Her voice was breathy by his ear. “Maybe, right then, she just wanted to be frakked through the mattress, wanted it hard, fast…” He yelped as her teeth nipped at his earlobe.

He shouldn’t have been ready to go again so soon.

But he was.

Her gasping “Frak me, frak me hard” blasted away the echos of the past, and he was pounding into her, as wild and brutal as his father had frakked his secret mistress that day.

His brain was making unwelcome connections between pitch and tone, then and now, when his orgasm blasted through him like a block of G-4, detonated by half-buried memories of afternoon screams.


End file.
